The Team
by zzzz18
Summary: Emily and Nolan try to come to terms with what happened after 4.06.


Emily knew something was wrong the moment she walked into the house. Before when she was greeted by a cheery greeting from Nolan, now, she was met by the silence. Then she saw him, her father walking past the house and Nolan curved into a ball on his kitchen floor and covering his face. Suddenly she felt something she had felt few times before, desperation, panic and an overwhelming sense that she needed to protect Nolan Ross.

'What is it, what happened? Nolan speak to me!'

'Your lies finally caught up with me'

Emily was worried. Both for the fact that her father did this and that her relationship with Nolan was never going to be the same again but right now she needed to make sure that he was okay. She rushed over to his gigantic freezer and pulled out an ice pack as he steadily tried to get to his feet.

'No Nolan, stay down I need to make sure you are okay'

'Get away from me this is all your fault!'

'Nolan, I'm sorry' she could feel tears starting to build in her own eyes 'Look, I will leave you alone please just let me make sure you are okay'

She gently applied the ice pack and cleaned the blood off his face yet she could bare to look at him, the hurt and betrayal in his eyes was too much for her as a tear rolled down her face.

He wasn't sure if he hated her but he felt betrayed and hurt. David was the man he had always looked up to like a father and now because of Emily's lies that was ruined. If she had just told him the truth as soon as he was back none of this could have happened and they could have all being playing happy families together. Although he was mad he was glad to be taken care of. Emily's smooth hands touching his face, caressing his skin brought back feelings he was sure he had suppressed. He couldn't love her and hate her at the same time and now was really not the time to be thinking about this.

'If you don't mind I am going to go to bed now I have had a very difficult day' he said as he gave her such a dirty look that when he got into bed he could have kicked himself for. She broke his relationship with David but the look was too far. Far too far even for Nolan. He was sure he saw her cry.

As she was leaving his house Emily was sure unsure of what to do next. She just stood on his porch, her head resting against the door and what came next was unexpected. Emily started to cry. She hadn't ever cried so hard because this feeling was new. Emily felt so guilty and even cruel for what happened to Nolan. He was her best friend, he had been with her through everything and after what had happened with his own father Emily knew things wouldn't be the same between them. She wanted to turn back, to go back into his house, hold him and apologize but she knew that could never happen. Not now. Not after she has betrayed him. Emily was distraught because she realised she loved Nolan Ross and had to protect him but now she has broken him and she could never forgive herself.

The next morning Emily woke up remembering the night before. She was plagued with nightmares of Nolan being tortured and chained up again but this time the face was her father and she would wake up gasping for air and then crying. This was new to her she had known before that what she and Nolan had was growing into something else but now she realised it was love. Putting her feelings aside she decided that she had to make things right and the first she needed to do was find out where she stood so she got dressed, picked up her keys and drove the familiar route to Nolan's yet this drive felt so much more different.

When Nolan awoke after what was almost a two hour night sleep he was sad. He was sad for the loss of relationship between him and David and sad to remember what, or who, had caused it. Emily Thorne. After a night full of nightmares about his own dad Nolan would normally seek the comfort of Emily but now he wasn't so sure. He loved her which confused things more because he wanted to hate her, scream at her and tell her how he felt but this was never going to happen especially after last night, my god that look I bet she hates me.

Nolan pulled himself out of bed and stumbled to his empty kitchen to make coffee when there was a ring at the doorbell. He really was not in the mood to answer the door but he felt compelled to. He opened the door and was surprised to see Emily stood there holding coffee. He was both shocked by her appearance which was usually glam and fabulous but this time she was stood in sweatpants and a hoodie, clearly she had had a sleepless night too but as well as being taken aback by this he was also surprised by his own reaction. Relief. He was overjoyed to see her when he thought he would be pissed. My god she looked so beautiful like this.

'Come in' Nolan invited her into the kitchen where she handed him his coffee, his favourite coffee to be exact.

'Nolan I..'

'No I am sorry Ems' He interrupted. 'This is not your fault it was mine I should have not gone on that programme with him in the first place'

'No Nolan you were right I should have told him the truth from the beginning this is all my fault, this would never have happened to you if I did as you said! And now…. My father has hurt the person I care most about because of my own lies'

Emily was shocked to hear those words come out, had she just told Nolan her true feelings for him?

Nolan was shocked. Had Emily just told him the words he had wanted to hear for such a long time? She had just let down her guard and he forgave her yet now all he wanted to do was do the unthinkable and take Emily in his arms and tell him how he felt and how they would deal with this together. He took his chance, he cupped Emily's pale smooth face, looked into her eyes and said

'Babe, you are the one person I care most about too'

The next thing Emily knew was Nolan's lips crashing down on hers, she was shocked but her body soon responded to the kiss and kissed him back, his tongue responded by plunging further into her mouth and his fingers wrapped around her head. Emily knew she wanted this and how right it felt. Her body pressed up against his and she could feel his large erection pressing against her own trousers. She was happy to see that this is what he wanted to and she wanted to please him more which was unusual for Emily but with Nolan it just felt right.

'Oh Amanda' Nolan gasped as she tore away from the kiss. He thought he had blown it then, calling her by her old name but as she moaned into his mouth he knew he had pleased her. Emily then took a step back and started to unzip her hoodie, this was new territory for Nolan as he felt that he should be protecting her and covering her up.

'Ems, are you sure you want this?'

Emily unzipped her hoodie fully and took his mouth back to hers. This he figured, meant yes. Her lips felt so luscious he wanted to taste them always, his hands moved down her body to her sweet rounded breasts which he kissed. A groan escaped Emily and Nolan didn't think he could hold on to this any more.

Emily sensing Nolan's excitement excited her. All she wanted was to feel Nolan inside her. She unbuttoned his pyjama shirt and kissed his chest as he had done hers. Then she took town his trousers and felt his large erection. She knew she had to have him now. She pushed Nolan against the wall, kissing him and gasping for breath at the same time. Then he entered her and Emily had to control herself as to not let out a squeak of both anticipation and excitement.

Nolan was holding Emily, her body entwined with his as he ran his fingers up and down her body. He was in love with her and he was sure she loved him too, nothing had ever felt so sure.

'Nolan?'

'Yes Babe?'

'What are we going to do now?'

'I don't know, but whatever it is, we will do it together'

Emily had never felt so loved and she loved him with all her heart and she knew deep down, whatever happened they will always be a team.


End file.
